Carnival
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: [OneShot] The Carnival was once a time that brought joy to her life...now it's only a reminder of her pain and sorrow...but what if something different happened this year? R


Author's note: Hey…I just thought about this and decided to write it. Hope that all of you enjoy it. If you want me to make a sequel just let me know in your review…other wise it's just a one shot. Enjoy…and don't forget…that little purple button on the bottom left…it's my best friend…talk to it…

Carnival

The carnival had come to town. Once a year…around July it came. It was a week long festival which brought the whole village of Konoha together. Of course, the last day was always the best. On this night, before the carnival would end…it seemed as if _everyone_ was there. The streets were felled with lights, music, games and food. The carnival brought out the best of each and every one of its attendees…except for one.

A pink haired girl stood in the mist of the festival simply blending into the back ground. She wore a Yukada with pink cherry blossom details on it. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few strains of her bangs framing her face. Her make up was simple and light. Unlike the other festival goers, she remained quite. Not even a smile dared to form on her pink lips. Her sharp emerald eyes darted here and there taking in the scene before her. Bitterness invaded her heart, as one by one couples walked pass her. She saw how they held hands, laughed and even kiss. How her heart burned to be one of them…oh how she yearned to be loved and to love.

Love…it was such an empty word for the girl. For those who knew her well…the person that they see right now and the person that they remember from 3 years ago are two completely different persons. 3 years ago she always had a smile on her face…even if her day was hard and she wasn't in a good mood. The look in her eyes where much softer…and not even a hint of bitterness and anger was found in her. These days…it was not the case. She was filled with anger and bitterness…towards a certain someone who she once loved. Someone who she would give up anything in the world…just to be in his arms.

Her eyes narrowed at the event that had taken place 3 years prior. He had left Konoha…and for what? For more power…that's what. It was a selfish desire that drove him away…from the one person who only wanted to be with him. No matter what…even if it involved killing the one man who placed so much burden on him; she did not care at all, all she wanted was to be with him. It was her who now carried a burden…once in which she desperately wished she could rid herself of…

But this night…this very night was one that she dreaded. It held so many memories…of when they were a team…memories of when they were together having fun. It was too much of her mind to take. She slowly turned around and walked away. She headed for the dark forest that stood not too far away from where she was. She walked then a walk become a jog then it became a sprint…then a run. The cool mid-summer's night breeze brushed against her pale skin. As she ran, tears started to roll down her cheeks. In one angry motion, she wiped them away daring for even one more tear to roll down her cheeks.

It seemed like forever before she reached the bridge. Once again memories flooded through her mind…this was the bridge where team 7 would wait for Kakashi-sensi…who would always come late. She found herself leaning on one of the railings staring over the edge. So much was going through her mind that she didn't notice two figures walking up to her.

"Sakura-Chan? Are you ok?" A concern voice asked.

"We saw you leave the carnival pretty upset…is there anything that you want to talk about?" Another voice asked calmly.

Sakura sighed…all she wanted was to be alone. She didn't have to turn around to know who had followed her. Every year it seemed to be the same thing. She would run off and they would come to find her…it really did pissed her off to no end.

"Naruto…Kakashi-sensei…why did you bother to come if you know what I'm going to say?" She asked tiredly without looking at them.

The young blonde hair shinobi, walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulder as he spoke. "Because…we care about you so much…and it hurts to see you like this." He said softly.

"And because tonight is the last night of the carnival." Kakashi said as he too walked over to stand next to her…across from Naruto.

"Well…I'm sorry that you wasted your time…I'm not going back…it's just too much…" She said in a cool voice as she looked out onto the lake.

"Sakura-Chan! You can't allow what happened 3 years ago to eat you up like this! You haven't been the same since he left…and I miss the old Sakura-Chan…who always used to smile and who was always happy." Naruto cried out.

"Although he brings his point across in an excited matter…he is right Sakura…." Kakashi said in his usual calm voice.

Sakura's anger slowly boiled as she tried to block out their words. "You don't understand…I can't go back. Everything about that carnival reminds me of him…I can't get him out of my mind when I'm there." She said in a low even voice trying her best not to blow up.

The two of them were silent for a moment before Naruto spoke. "Sakura-Chan…I don't want to force you to do something that you don't want to do. Take care of yourself ok? I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to." He patted her back and took a step back. Without another word, he did a transportation justu and went back to the carnival. This left Kakashi and Sakura to themselves.

After about few minutes Sakura sighed in annoyance. "You're still here? I figured that you would've leave with him." She said without looking at him.

He stood next to her…not one word escaped his masked covered lips. He leaned against the railing and silently looked up at the star filled sky.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this." He finally said in a low calm voice. "I don't think that he intentionally did this to you. I don't think it was ever his goal to hurt you." He turned around and looked down at the young woman who stood next to him. He took her chin into his hand and turned her face towards him. His lone dark eye locked with her stern emerald eyes. "Do you know what happened to him 8 years ago?" He asked as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Her head tilted slightly at the question. Despite being confused as to why he would ask such a question, she answered anyway. "His whole clan…including his parents…died."

He nodded his head as he continued. "When he left…he had set deeply in his mind a goal that he needed to obtain…although how he went about it I disagree with…but…it was that desire that pushed him to leave.

Don't allow his actions to turn you into someone who you are not. It is the worst thing that you could do. You already missed out on 3 years of your life…by holding in your anger. Don't allow such anger to consume your life." He spoke his last words so softly…that it almost seemed as if he was begging her. When she didn't respond after a while, he took it as a sign to not further push the matter and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura stood by herself for quite a while before she took what she heard to heart and did her own transportation justu back to the carnival. Seconds later, when she arrived she noticed that the streets were empty and that the volunteers for the carnival were helping to put things away and to clean up. She took the time to walk down the street looking at the different booths. A smile came across her face when she saw a booth that brought back memories of when team 7 would come to the carnival with Kakashi. As she walked and took in the different sights, she could almost hear the laughter of her friends.

The memories were all too bittersweet. As she continued to walk, she came across the stage where the main event always took place. It was the tomato eating contest. She softly laughed when she remembered how it was the only thing that she could get Sasuke to do. He would always win. His usual calm and mysterious demeanor seemed to fade when he entered that contest. He would always come out of it with a big round belly and he was very groggy…when he spoke…he never seems to make any sense at all.

She stood silently as she looked around. This was the part of the carnival that always sadden her. She never wanted it to end. However, every year he would tell her the same thing. He was the only one to say this to her, _"Don't be sad, the carnival may come and go but if you wait awhile it'll always come back to you."_ Of course he was always right…but those words always held a meaning in her heart…although she wouldn't admit it to him.

As she looked on towards the stage, she noticed a dark figure standing along the side of the stage. It took her by surprise at first, but she then thought that it was one of the workers. However, when the figure didn't move, she suddenly began to worry…but oddly enough she didn't find herself running away. It was almost a clam feeling that she had as she continued to stare at the figure.

Subconsciously she found herself walking closer and closer…but when their charka became too strong for her, she almost ran away. However before she could move, she notice that the figure disappeared from it's spot. She jumped in surprise when she felt their presence behind her. Again…this was a perfect opportunity for her to run away…but that calm feeling once again caused her to stand her ground. She felt a hand fall gently on her shoulder and the person's hot breath tickled her ears.

A shiver ran up and down her spine as they began to whisper gently in her ears. "Don't be sad, the carnival may come and go but if you wait awhile it'll always come back to you." Sakura gasped in surprise when she heard that phase. Her mind couldn't believe it! "I'm sorry that I had you wait so long Sakura…but now I came back…to be with you." He said in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Tears slowly rolled down her cheek and she didn't bother to hold it back. She turned around and embraced him in a tight hug, which he returned. "It's true…the carnival does come and go...but…It's the hope that one will find what they are looking for…which keeps them coming back." She whispered as her tears of joy continued to fall down her cheeks and she kept a tight hold of him never once wanting to let go.


End file.
